Many tools for housekeeping and gardening such as mops, brooms, brushes, rakes, hoes, and the like, have handles that are removable. For convenience, these various tools will simply be referred to as tools. These tools have end effectors, or more commonly “heads”, attached to the ends of their handles and designed for mechanical purposes, such as sweeping, brushing, scraping, raking, cutting, mixing, and so forth. End effectors include mop heads, bristles, brushes, tines on rakes, the transverse blades on hoes, and so forth. The connection between the handles and end effectors is often a friction fitting, a threaded connection shown in FIG. 1, or mechanical fasteners such as pair of nails or screws.